


GD Week One Shots

by SinceIwaseighteen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, General Danvers Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceIwaseighteen/pseuds/SinceIwaseighteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just compiling all my General Danvers week one shots here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tardy Note - Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nosy student brings her two teachers together.

“Any questions?” Alex asks, wiping off the diagram she had drawn on the board and turning to address her class. Her students are mostly alert and she isn’t getting any particularly confused stares so she takes it as a sign to move on. “Okay then, everybody turn to page 102 in your textbooks and read the whole chapter on gene expression and regulation and then answer practice questions 1 through—”

The door to her classroom creeks open and the heads of her students collectively turn to glance at the latecomer though it’s pretty much obvious who it is without even having to look.  

“Kara,” Alex greets as the blonde sheepishly enters the classroom, her textbook held to her chest and head bowed. “You’re twenty minutes late,” Alex tells her, ignoring the collective ‘ _oohhhhh_ ’ that rings out in the classroom because honestly, when they do stuff like that, it’s easy to forget that she teaches seniors in high school —about to go to college, about to become productive adults— as opposed to the pre-schoolers her mom acts like she teaches ever since she left her position at the local university in exchange for this.

“I’m so sorry Dr. Danvers,” Kara apologizes, pouting lightly and Alex sighs because it’s Kara—smart and sweet, everybody’s-favorite-student Kara and Alex is no exception to that given; besides, Alex knows it isn’t Kara’s fault that she’s late; this is a bi-weekly routine for them at the very least and Alex knows what’s coming next as Kara pulls a small envelope out of the front pocket of her backpack and hands it to her. “I have a tardy note,” Kara supplies, shrugging, and Alex rolls her eyes, throws the envelope onto her desk and ushers Kara to her seat.

“Page 102, read the whole chapter and answer practice questions 1 through 5,” she instructs the class, settling into the chair behind her desk and picking up the envelope. Her name is scrawled neatly across the center of the envelope, ‘please recycle after reading’ neatly scrawled into the corner. Alex shakes her head and pulls the envelope open to take the slip of paper out. It’s not the usual pink tardy slip —because of course it isn’t, it never is with that nuisance of an Earth science teacher; instead, it’s an honest-to-God penned letter.

“Dearest Dr. Danvers,” Alex reads to herself, chortling at the informal and yet so freaking formal form of address. “Please excuse Kara Zor-El’s tardiness to your lecture; I take full responsibility for her tardiness and I sincerely apologize for any disruption to your class this may have caused. If there is anything I can do to make up for this transgression, please do not hesitate to ask. Thank you for your understanding, Alexandra, and once again, if there is anything I can possibly do to express my humblest apology then I look forward to your response. Sincerely yours, General Astra In-Ze.”

Alex rolls her eyes at the histrionics as she tucks the note into her desk drawer. Honestly, she’s not sure what planet that woman is even from; she’s even less sure how she still has a job here. Between her militant environmentalism that means she refuses to use textbooks to teach her classes and her straight up odd demeanor, Alex really isn’t sure why Principal Grant puts up with it.

She can’t ponder it for much longer because the bell rings and Alex finds herself rolling her eyes again at how quickly her students are to throw their things in their bags.

“Finish those questions for homework. Due Monday,” she calls as they dash out of the classroom. Well, not all of them. Kara lingers, waiting until they are alone to speak.  

“I’m heading back that way if you want me to pass Astra a message,” she says, eyebrow raised almost comically in suggestion.

“She lets you call her Astra?” Alex questions, ignoring the student’s implication.

“Astra and I are cool; you know, like you and I are cool,” Kara answers, shrugging. “We are cool, right?”

“Yes, we’re cool, Kara. But what makes you think I want to pass that woman a message?” Alex asks, genuinely curious.  

“You were fighting a smile while reading that tardy note.”

“I was not,” Alex says, quick to argue because she wasn’t fighting a smile; she couldn’t have been.  

Kara doesn’t let Alex’s denial deter her.  

“You know she makes me stay after class to help her move some desks.”

“Okay,” Alex shrugs, not sure why the information is relevant.

“Alex, she was a high ranking officer in the military. I know you’ve seen her biceps! I think you and I both know she doesn’t need any help moving desks. What she does need is an excuse to pass you notes — notes that make you smile…”

“At their sheer ridiculousness,” Alex points out.

“All I’m saying is, if you want me to pass a note back, something like, I dunno, ‘I’ll pick you up at 8 tonight’, then I’d be more than happy to do it.”

Alex regards the girl carefully, wonders for a moment if this is some sort of elaborate joke, but Kara seems deadly serious and Alex doesn’t know what to make of that.

“You’re gonna be late for class. And I won’t be writing you any notes to excuse your tardiness.”

“If being late means I can stop moving desks for Astra to get your attention when she clearly already has it then it’s totally worth it,” Kara says, grinning. “You both have a free period right now by the way,” she points out, throwing her stuff into her bag. “I’ll see you tomorrow Dr. Danvers,” she adds, dashing out of the door quickly.

Alex gets up, looks outside her door to see if Kara is indeed heading in the direction of the Earth science classroom but Kara is already gone by the time she looks and instead, she finds herself locking eyes with Astra, who is standing outside her classroom, gazing at the commotion of students littering the hallway. 

Alex glances back into her empty classroom, glances at the desk drawer she knows is stuffed full with tardy notes from the Earth science and Alex’s legs seem to make the decision for her.

“Dr. Danvers,” Astra greets as Alex pushes her classroom door open. Alex hasn’t actually been in this classroom since Astra started teaching out of it, but she finds she likes the minimalist design she’s taken with it. “I hope you’re not too upset with me for—”  

“What are you doing tonight at 8?” Alex asks, cutting her off and if Astra is shocked by the question, she doesn’t seem to show it. “It’s just that Kara seems to think I can save her some manual labor if I take you out and I’m not doing anything so if you’re not doing anything…”

Astra’s smile is dazzling; Alex doesn’t know how she hadn’t realized that before.

“I would love to go out with you, Alexandra.”

 

* * *

 

Kara is seven minutes late to her class the next the day but the tardy note Alex receives in explanation makes her flat out grin. 


	2. Quite The Little Escapologist - Hogwarts AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex makes a surprising discovery in the Forbidden Forest.

There are about a hundred reasons Alex can guess are behind the ‘Forbidden Forest is off limits to students outside of classes and detention’ rule but _this_ —finding a woman, bleeding and slumped against a crab apple tree is not a reason Alex could possibly have fathomed. Six years at Hogwarts, five of those shared with her marked for trouble/marked for death/marked for greatness sister, Kara, and still Alex has never encountered something quite so bizarre.

“Hey,” she calls out, stepping closer. She has been going without the light of her wand, not wanting to attract the attention of any not-so-friendly creatures, but even in the darkness, she’s sure she can see the woman’s head move at the sound of her voice. That means she’s alive at least, which is good; well, maybe good; Alex isn’t entirely sure yet. “Hey,” she calls again, moving forward slowly. “Are you okay?”

She receives no answer and when she gets close enough to really assess the situation, she realizes why.  

“Merlin’s beard,” she gasps, unable to help herself. Alex has had her share of injuries; she’s seen even worse with Kara’s clumsiness, but this woman is almost soaked in blood, her side slashed open with what looks like some kind of enormous creature bites.

“Look, don’t try to move, okay,” Alex instructs, thinking of her options. She needs to get help, that much is certain, but getting back to the castle in a reasonable amount of time seems like a stretch. She can probably get to J’onn’s cabin pretty quickly and he is the Care of Magical Creature’s professor so he’ll probably be able to discern what bit this woman plus he really likes her so he probably won’t lecture her too hard for being in the Forbidden Forrest alone at night; it’s the best plan she has—the only plan she has really. “Hey, I’m gonna get you some help, okay?” She tells the woman, turning to make her journey to the cabin but she only manages a few steps before the woman speaks; it’s low and breathy, barely audible, but Alex can just about make out what the woman is muttering — “No.”

“What do you mean no?” Alex asks, turning to face the woman once again. “You’re bleeding. I don’t know what attacked you, but those bites could be lethal. You need help.”

The woman’s head lolls against her shoulder, but she scoots back against the tree, clearly attempting to appear less injured than she obviously is.

“How apt are you in potions?” She asks.

“Apt in potions?” Alex asks, incredulous. Clearly, this woman is crazy; clearly, Alex needs to get an idea of exactly what or who she’s dealing with here. “ _Lumos_ ,” she mutters, blinking against the flash of white light that expels out the end of the wand. It’s obvious in the light — even blood-soaked and ripped in half, the gray stripes of the woman’s shirt are distinct— why this woman is adverse to any help and Alex stumbles backwards at the sudden realization.  “You’re one of them,” she accuses. “You’re one of the Azkaban escapees.”

The professors have been warning them constantly about the latest Azkaban escape—hundreds of prisoners escaped, all highly dangerous, many of them Death Eaters, “do not engage.”  

Alex raises her wand higher—poised for offense.

“You deserve whatever happens to you out here,” she says, wand steady. “Or even worse, when I turn you in to Headmistress Grant, they’ll recapture you and you’ll get the Dementor’s Kiss. That seems fitting.”  

The woman leans heavy against the tree, eyes closing, chest heaving. She doesn’t have much left in her, Alex is certain of that.  

“Please,” she pleads, breath rattling.

Alex grips her wand harder, anger boiling deep inside her.

“Why should I help you?” she asks. “Your kind killed my father,” she says, her wand pointed right between the woman’s eyes.  “He pleaded too when he was under the Cruciatus curse.”

“My kind?” The woman asks; she sounds far away—like she might be slipping away.

“Death Eaters,” Alex sneers.

“I am no Death Eater.”

“Then show me your arms,” Alex instructs, but the woman doesn’t move, doesn’t open her eyes.

“I am in no position to comply with your request right now. You’ll have to come see for yourself.”  

Alex assesses her options, assesses the danger; deciding that there is no harm in checking, she moves forward slowly, wand still raised, eyes trained on the woman for any sign of impending attack.

Her arms are clean—skin smooth and pale, no dark mark, though her Azkaban prisoner number is dark against the otherwise unblemished skin of her neck.  

“Why were you imprisoned?” Alex asks.

“I’d die before I’m even halfway through the story,” the woman whispers and Alex is about to back away, about to leave the woman to her peril since she’s clearly deciding to be so unforthcoming, but before she can take a step back, the woman’s eyes open, her steely gray gaze penetrating. 

“I was jailed before the rise of the one you call Voldemort,” she murmurs, gaze steady. “I was in Azkaban when he killed my sister and her husband and my young niece,” she explains, swallowing roughly and Alex wonders for a moment if the pained expression has more to do with her exposition than the actual bite marks marring her side. “You can be certain that if I ever came across that monster, I would find a way to end him with my bare hands.”

Alex doesn’t know why that comforts her since it probably affirms the highly dangerous aspect of this escapee and yet, she finds herself oddly at ease with the woman all of a sudden and thus oddly willing to help her.

“What do you need? A blood-replenishing potion?” she asks.

The woman nods weakly.

“I can make it but it’ll take half an hour at least for me to find the stuff. Think you’ll make it that long?”

“I will certainly try,” she mumbles. “Thank you…” she trails off, searching.

“Alex,” Alex supplies and she swears for a moment, she can see a hint of a smile quirk on the woman’s lips.  

“Thank you, Alex.”

“Thank me if you live that long…”

“Astra,” The woman —Astra— offers. “My name is Astra.”

“I’ll be right back, Astra,” Alex promises, turning to leave. “Just don’t die on me when I’m gone, okay?”

“I will certainly try not to, Brave One,” Astra murmurs and Alex suddenly finds herself wishing that she had paid way more attention in Potions class.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna finish my other General Danvers fic real soon guys, I promise, but until then, General Danvers Week, yay!


End file.
